


Feisty Protector

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, security guard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia finds herself protected, for once.AU.





	Feisty Protector

“Step away before I punch you in the face...”

The words are almost growled, the girl stepping solidly in front of Nia, blocking the path of the women who had been chasing her for a good while now, many of the women backstage had tried to stop them but, once people were backstage, it was like herding cats. 

“You’d be fired...”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

The girl’s answer is fierce.

“Pretty sure the boss would understand if I was protecting our workers... now back off.”

The woman in front of her had snarled and advanced, finding herself pushed back roughly.

“I said LEAVE.”

The other woman snarled again, making one last attempt, finding herself knocked on her ass soon after.

“I believe security told you to leave.”

The voice was Stephanie McMahon’s, although the woman who stepped to help protect Nia had been blonde.... Ronda, Ronda Rousey. 

“Now get out.”

Stephanie had spoken forcefully, the woman helped up by her friends before leaving. 

“Oh, and you are banned for life.”

Steph had called after them, anger lightening her eyes further. 

The girl who had stepped in to help Nia smiled, thanking Ronda for her assistance, taking a minute to see if Nia needed her before smiling, lightly kissing Nia’s cheek and whispering ‘You are fantastic babe’ before moving away to try to calm Stephanie down. 

Doors clicked closed and they were left in peace, Stephanie visibly vibrating with anger. 

“Why are people so fucking stupid...”

“They always are with the Monster Babys...”

The girl smiles, rolling her shoulders slightly as she added.

“Not to mention the super sexy bossy ladies...”

Her voice was light and, as she watched, Stephanie finally smiled.

“It ended well at least.”

Stephanie had murmured.

“Good job.”


End file.
